LEDS and LED illuminator arrays are utilized for backlights in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) due to their dimming range, low temperature performance, and efficient heat-sinking attributes.
The brightness of conventional LEDs and LED illuminator arrays can be varied. However, in certain circumstances, such as billboards, it may be desirable that LEDs in backlight components of product displays emit ultra bright light to display images. A typical circuit for driving an LED illuminator array to emit ultra bright light includes a frequency generator and a pulse current control unit. The frequency generator controls the pulse current control unit to generate a large current in excess of rated current of the LED illuminator array to drive the LED illuminator array to emit ultra bright light. Because the circuit controls the LED illuminator array to continuously emit ultra bright light, the life of the LED illuminator array is greatly reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and method which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.